


Dancing on HUD Cam

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Planet Ryloth | Twi'lek, Reconstruction Corps AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twi'leks (Star Wars), sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: A couple platoons from Ghost Company get sent to Ryloth, where Waxer and Boil "happen" to run into someone they know
Relationships: Boil & Numa & Waxer (Star Wars), Numa & Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 54
Kudos: 171





	Dancing on HUD Cam

**Author's Note:**

> A few months after Umbara, Cody catches wind of a Cham Syndulla needing a small task force for some recon assistance. He talks to Obi-Wan, who pulls a few strings, and what do you know, a couple platoons from Ghost Company get assigned to Ryloth. ;)
> 
> When they get time, Waxer and Boil make the short trek to Nabat to visit Numa. She's delighted to see them and looks quite pleased when they're able to communicate, through a mixture of Basic, Ryl, and gestures, the fact that Waxer named his platoon after her village.
> 
> This scene is a recording from Boil's HUD camera, which he took while hiding behind some boxes so they wouldn't make him dance, too (and because he wants some candid shots). :3
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/_G_pcsOC9FE)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Full-res image [on imgur](https://i.imgur.com/scs6Y7X.jpg).

[Image ID: A colored digital sketch of two Star Wars: The Clone Wars character, Waxer and Numa. Waxer is facing the right side of the canvas and wearing his white and orange clone trooper armor, but no helmet. Numa, a young Twi'lek girl with turquoise skin and wearing a simple lavender dress, is facing Waxer and standing on his toes while they dance. She's leaning back with her arms outstretched and appears to be laughing. Waxer is smiling down at her. It's a sunny day, and they're in front of a simple tan building with a blue awning. In the foreground on the right side of the canvas are some crates that are blurry, as though close to the viewer. The image is set up to look like another clone trooper is taking a video with their HUD camera. The letters and numbers are in Aurebesh, but there's a "recording" icon in the top left, as well as other blue and green borders and icons. End ID.]


End file.
